


Untitled Flash Compassion Project

by Carry_On_Moss



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen wears make-up, Barry needs more than just extra calories, Bisexual Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow recovering, Demiboy Barry Allen, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, I turned all the cops into social workers, Is it really dysfunction if that's just the way your dick is?, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Dysfunction, Shower Sex, Soft Boy Barry Allen, You don't need a rock hard cock for good sex, abolish police, all dicks are good dicks fight me, for science, genderqueer barry allen, grief recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Moss/pseuds/Carry_On_Moss
Summary: Barry Allen is a queer softboy who uses his real super-powers of empathy and compassion to heal everyone around him, including himself.





	1. Before the Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, Henry Allen never went to prison, he and Joe have been married for many years. Francine and Joe had an amicable divorce and Wally was known and living in Keystone with his mother for most of his childhood. Iris is Barry's sister, so no Barry/Iris or Barry/Wally.
> 
> Background: Joe West/ Henry Allen; Iris West/Eddie Thawne
> 
> I stopped writing this because I didn't think I could write a fic with police in it, even fantasy police. But I really missed it, so I decided that if we're having fantasies, let's go wild. So I updated it to have no cops. In this universe, the police force has been replaced with a highly trained social services department that is well supported and well funded and there's no god damned cops.

“West!” Director David Singh’s voice carried over the entire bullpen and Joe knew one of them was in trouble. Trying to look casual, he pointed between himself and Barry with a questioning look. 

“The original.” Singh bellowed, indicating that it was, in fact, Joe he wanted to yell at today. “West-Allen, get to work!” he added, making shooing motions toward the CSI before turning towards his desk. 

Barry took the hint, and scurried up to his lab to finish processing the day’s evidence as Joe turned toward his old partner’s office, feeling tense. Good friend or not, the boss had been on pins and needles all week. 

Singh asked Joe to close the door, and he did with an increasing sense of dread. 

David was uncharacteristically nervous about something and he was taking his sweet time to spit it out. “I’m… uh.” He stuttered as he ran his hand over his hair before plowing forward with all his words at once. “I’m going to ask Rob to marry me and I was wondering if you’d be my best man.” He said and then he held Joe’s gaze. 

Joe let out a woop of excitement and rushed over to grab his old friend’s shoulders as he told him that of course he would be his best man.

“I haven’t even asked him yet” Singh cautioned. “He could still say no.”

“Is that what’s got you all tied up in knots?” Joe asked. “Don’t worry, that guy is head over heels for you, he’s going to say yes.” 

David started to ask if he was sure, but Joe cut him off. “Yes, I’m sure. And you are too, you know it.” 

Singh smiled and nodded, he knew Rob was it for him. There was never any question. He felt less anxious now that his best friend was on board. 

“That’s it” he told Joe. “That’s all I wanted to ask.” 

Joe was still holding him by the shoulders, so he squeezed a little to show his friend how much he loved him and moved to go back into the bullpen. 

“Oh wait,’ Singh said and Joe turned back. “I almost forgot. That new guy Thawne from Keystone said something to me the other day about your kid wearing make-up and dressing girly sometimes, and I set him straight. This ain’t Keystone and I’m not gonna put up with any of that 'gender-nonconforming presentations aren't professional' shit form my social workers. It's an old fashioned holdover, it's transphobic and it's colonizer mindset. I told him he could go back to fucking Keystone if he had a problem with it. He said he didn’t, but keep an eye on him for me, okay?”

Joe nodded and told the Director that he would. As he walked through the bullpen towards Barry’s lab, he felt concern for his son, but also gratitude that he lived in Central City, one of the first American cities to abolish police and establish the Mental Health Department, a division of social workers who specialized in crime abatement and community safety. 

A place where he could have a picture of his husband on his desk and where their beautiful son was safe to express himself however he wanted. It wasn’t always easy being a queer, Black trainee when the program first launched, but things sure had changed for the better since since he and Singh came up through the ranks.

Joe resolved to corner Thawne at his earliest convenience and let him know the kind of intense restorative justice work he would get to experience if he ever fucked with one of his kids.


	2. Apatite

Barry and Caitlin were at Star Labs, surrounded by a mountain of Big Belly Burger wrappers. For the first time since he woke up, Barry felt full, and it had only taken passing out and making everyone panic before Caitlin ran a simple blood sugar test to determine that he was seriously under-fed. Cisco quickly whipped up some super-caloric bars for him to eat and Caitlin took the van to BBB and filled the entire back with food. She had to tell the guy at the drive-through that they were having a staff party. 

“Barry, you have to tell us if you keep having symptoms.” Caitlin told him quietly. 

It seemed like she was feeling bad about all the yelling she’d done earlier in the day, but Barry understood. 

“I know,” he told her, “I’m sorry, but after everything that’s happened I just wanted my body to be mine and normal for a second. To not have to worry about all the weird stuff that it’s doing.”

“It’s doing other weird stuff?” She asked, cautiously and Barry got the impression that she was trying not to start yelling again. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing…” he said, more to his hands than to her. 

Caitlin sighed. “I’m your doctor, nothing you say is embarrassing to me. Remember everything I had to do for you while you were in a coma? It’s not like we had orderlies at the lab, Barry.” 

Barry blushed and nodded his head. “I’ve been feeling very hungry since I woke up” he told her, but held up a hand when she looked like she was going to ask him why he hadn’t reported it. “But I would eat what I thought was a lot of food and not feel satiated, so it seemed like it was just part and parcel with my other symptoms.” He hesitated, she raised her eyebrows silently encouraging him to continue. “I’ve been… very horny… since I woke up?” he said, almost like it was a question then he added “I, um, I’ve tried to deal with it in the… usual way, but it doesn’t seem to be very effective.” Barry sighed “like with the food.”

Caitlin caught on “...and like with the food, it might be that your own estimation of a lot of sexual activity isn’t actually enough.”

Barry nodded. Caitlin went to get the white board. 

\----

“So why does sex seem to count more than masturbation, again?” Barry asked several hours later while digging into the Chinese food they'd ordered. His eyeliner was adorably smeared from where he’d absentmindedly rubbed his face during their science session. 

“Well” Caitlin told him “Sex isn’t like calories in/calories out, I mean if we’re being totally honest, food isn’t even about calories in/calories out. For example, this Chinese food could be just as many calories as the Big Belly Burgers, but it might not fuel your body for as long. Or it might fuel it for longer, depending on the ingredients, your vitamin levels, what you do that day, and so on.”

“And that’s why we have to factor in the speedforce in regard to normal human electromagnetic drag.” Barry added. 

“Exactly,” Caitlin said. “Because every human has a natural electromagnetic field, everyone will interact with the speedforce differently. But, in general, you’ll want an average of five times more sex than what would normally have satisfied you before the accident in order to feel satisfied now. Ten times as much if you’re masturbating because you’re not getting the boost from electromagnetic drag.”

Barry dropped the last box of Chinese food onto the table and leaned back in his chair. “Well,” he said dejectedly “That explains my problem, but it doesn’t solve it.” Caitlin patted his arm and told him they would figure out a way to adjust. 

“Do you want my help?” She asked cautiously. 

Barry sighed and told her that he should probably learn how to get laid on his own, especially now that it was so important to his changing system, then he yawned, stretched and said he should be getting home. 

Before her brain was able to make her mouth clarify that she was actually asking if he wanted to have sex with her, he’d sped off into the night. Caitlin put her head into her hands chastised herself. 

It had been 9 months since Ronnie died, and while she continued to miss him every day, she’d also felt the grief that lay over her body like a sedative slowly lift as she worked to restore Barry to full health and help Dr. Wells with fixing the never ending issues caused by the reactor explosion. 

At first, she’d put thoughts of Barry out of her mind. After all, she was his doctor. But she was more than his doctor now, she was his good friend and she cared about his well being. Besides, his increased sexual drive was something of a medical condition after all. 

She decided she’d try to make herself more clear next time they talked and started gathering her things to go home. Suddenly, Barry zipped back into the room, tempered excitement and caution on his face. 

“When you asked if I wanted your help” he blurted before stopping to confirm that she was picking up his non sequitur. She nodded for him to continue. “You were talking about sex, like us having sex, right?” 

She nodded again. “If you want to. Obviously there’s a slight power dynamic since I am a medical professional and you are technically under my ca-”

She stopped talking abruptly when Barry suddenly appeared in front of her in a gust of wind and kissed her quickly. “C-are.” she finished after the kiss. He’d pulled his lips away from hers but took her in a light embrace. 

“Caitlin, I do want to, I just didn’t think you would, but this is great! You know everything about me, at least physically. Probably more than I do. I mean, if you still want to.” 

Caitlin giggled at their mutual obtuseness. “Of course I do” she told him before kissing him back. 

As they stood in the lab kissing, things were becoming more and more heated until Caitlin realized that Barry still had his jacket on and she was holding both her purse and her coat in the crook of one arm, even as she’d flung it around his back to bring him closer. 

“Do you want to come over to my place?” She asked, and wasn’t all that surprised to find herself in the middle of her own living room before the sentence was over. 

Once the wind died down from Barry’s speedster trick, they took off their shoes and hung their coats in the hallway and Caitlin put her purse down. 

Suddenly a little nervous, Caitlin asked Barry if he’d like a drink, he smirked and said that he would love a glass of water but he didn’t mind if she had a drink. 

They sat next to each other on the couch, drinks on the coffee table and Barry turned to Caitlin, still a little nervous himself. 

“I've done this before” Barry said almost as much to himself as he did to his friend. Caitlin would be the first person he'd been with since the particle accelerator explosion. He took a drink of his water, put it back on the coffee table and started a conversation he hadn’t had in nearly a year. 

Together, they talked about erogenous zones, techniques, no go zones, preferences and predilections. They established that neither one of them was interested in a romantic relationship, that they enjoyed their friendship and wanted to add sex, but nothing more than that. They also talked about how to talk about sex. They decided that since they weren’t doing anything too strenuous, their safe word would be “stop,” and that they weren’t going to do anything penetrative that night.

Caitlin said she wasn’t sure she wanted to go back to having the kind of sex she’d had with Ronnie right away, and Barry agreed because he wasn’t much into topping anyway. 

“So” Barry said near the end of their conversation. “This is something that some people liked about me in the past but other people didn’t. I don’t actually enjoy being the penetrating partner during sex. Partially because I’m just not into it, but also because my erection has never really been… rock hard? Even if I’m really into something sexually, it sort of comes and goes whenever it feels like it. I hope that’s not a deal breaker.” 

Caitlin smiled, a small reflex puzzle she had attributed to trauma while Barry was in the coma had just been solved for her. “That’s not a deal breaker at all, I don’t need that to enjoy sex, what matters is if you’re having a good time, and I trust you to tell me. And there are a lot of other physiological signifiers of arousal..” she hiked her skirt and easily swung over to straddle Barry’s lap before she pushed him back into the couch, intent on showing him exactly what she meant. 

She kissed her way up Barry’s exposed throat “flush” she whispered into his heated skin. She nibbled on the spot behind and below his ear that he’d told her about just minutes before. “Elevated respiration” she said after he gasped. She moved to his mouth and they made out for a bit, tongues tangling. Then she cupped the back of his head, gathered the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged gently. Barry moaned and his eyes dropped closed, so she feathered light kisses on his cheeks and forehead while she waited for him to open his eyes again. “Dilated pupils.” she told him once she could confirm that they were for sure dilated. 

Barry huffed a laugh into her neck, kissed her once and told her that her pupils were dilated too. “Bedroom?” he asked, and she nodded before leading him to her bed. 

She’d already moved out of the apartment Ronnie and her had shared, and she sold their bed to a young couple down the hall. But it still felt a little weird taking someone else into her room like this, having someone else’s kiss on her lips, someone else’s hand in hers. It helped that Barry was the polar opposite of Ronnie. Thin and lithe where Ronnie had been tall and strong, clever and soft where Ronnie had been passionate heat with a mechanic’s mind. 

Barry was also extremely empathetic. Sensing the change in her attitude from the living room to the bedroom, he stopped next to the bed and took Caitlin in his arms. As he lightly kissed her face and stroked her hair gently, he reminded her that they didn’t have to do anything else that night, they could just cuddle and sleep, or he could even go home if she wanted him to. 

“Don’t go” she told him, while guiding him to sit next to her on the bed. “It’s just that, when I said earlier that I haven’t done this since Ronnie…” she took a shuddering breath and Barry rubbed soothing circles across her back. “I just didn’t realize” she took another breath “I never thought I’d have to do this again” she blurted before she realized how that might sound to Barry and tried to take it back. 

Barry shushed her and told her he knew what she meant. He knew better than anyone how grief could catch a person unaware. He told her how it felt to go to the first day of school without his mom for the first time, how empty it was. But also how it felt when his dad married Joe. So happy and so sad at the same exact time. “Life does move on after someone you love dies, but it doesn’t mean you stop missing them” he told her “You shouldn’t stop missing Ronnie, he was and is important to you, your love for each other is real even if he’s not here anymore.” 

Caitlin burst into tears, grateful to have a friend like Barry who could speak so well about matters of the heart and who understood her even when she wasn’t sure she understood herself. 

For awhile, they laid on her bed fully clothed while she sobbed in Barry’s arms. After awhile, her breathing returned to normal and she was going to make a joke about how these weren’t exactly the kind of cries she was planning on when they walked in here, but she stopped when she saw that Barry had tears on his face as well. “I’m sad that you’re sad” he told her when she reached up to trace the path across his cheeks. “Sorry if that’s weird” he added. 

“It’s not weird at all.” She answered. “It’s sweet” she said, and surged up to kiss him. They continued to kiss languidly, their tear streaked faces pressed together in her new bed, in her new apartment. Caitlin thought about how excited she thought she would be when and if she ever got Barry in this position, and she was, but more than excited she was content, and warm and she reveled in Barry’s kisses and his kind caresses until she dropped off to sleep, still wrapped in her friend’s reassuring embrace. Barry dropped of shortly after Caitlin did, exhausted by the day and the giddy joy of something new with someone he trusted so much. 

They woke up briefly to laugh about having fallen asleep and for Barry to speed them out of their work clothes and under the covers, but they were both sound asleep again soon after that.


	3. In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Saturday morning shower sex.

Caitlin woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and her first thought was that Ronnie had made it for her like he used to, but then the night before came back to her and she was surprised how little it hurt to realize that it was Barry, not Ronnie in her kitchen singing and cooking. She was sad, of course, and she missed Ronnie, but being able to talk about him and cry about it the night before had gone a long way towards helping her feel better than she had in a long time. 

She got up and threw on a light cotton robe, they’d slept naked, but they hadn’t gotten a good look at each other, so it seemed odd to walk into her kitchen without anything on. 

Barry was fresh-faced, scrambling eggs and dancing to low volume music on his phone while wearing a pair of her PJ shorts. This pair had lace along the bottom they were doing a lot of favors for his bubble butt and slim, toned legs. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said, dancing over to kiss her good morning. “I borrowed some make-up remover and these shorts. They were in the dryer. I didn’t want to go through your drawers or anything.” She kissed him back lightly, aware of her morning breath. 

Barry poured her coffee and she sat at the breakfast bar and drank it while he buttered toast and slid the eggs onto two plates. He had one of Cisco’s bars on the side to keep his caloric intake up. 

“Thanks for last night.” Caitlin said, as they were eating breakfast. “I know it’s not really what you came here for.” 

Barry shook his head and took her free hand over the table before telling her that she was first and foremost his friend, and that he would never begrudge her for having feelings. “You know this,” he told her “but you don’t owe me sex.” 

“Besides,” he added shyly “It’s been a really long time since I felt that close with anyone, since I just slept in the same bed with someone. It was really nice” 

Caitlin squeezed his hand and agreed that it had been really nice to sleep together. They both giggled a little at the double entendre. 

It was Saturday, and neither had anything planned. After they cleaned up the breakfast dishes, Barry suggested they take a shower together and see where things went, Caitlin said she thought that sounded like a good idea, and lead the way into her bathroom.

Once there, she slipped her robe off her shoulders and turned to hang it on the back of the door. When she turned around, she saw that Barry was watching her, still wearing her lace-trimmed PJ shorts. 

The flush on his neck was spreading up into his face and down into his chest. She reached out and traced it lightly with one finger then trailed her hand down his torso to the waistband of her shorts. Gently, she slipped both hands into the shorts and slid them around his hips to caress the top of his ass. Barry leaned down to kiss her, and she opened her mouth languidly, letting him control the kiss so she could concentrate on exploring his generous backside. She noticed his soft sigh when she clutched both cheeks in her hands, as well as his sharp intake of breath when her fingertips skimmed his cleft. After a little bit more kissing, she slid her hands down his thighs, letting the shorts fall on the floor. 

Eventually they stopped kissing enough to actually start the shower, then they got in, Caitlin in front and Barry behind her so they could both get to the water in case they actually wanted to try and clean off. Whether they actually did that or not, Caitlin wasn’t really sure. She and Barry soaped each other up and used the excuse to run soapy hands all over each other. At one point, she found herself backed against the side of the shower wall while Barry’s slick fingers rubbed and plucked at her nipples, driving heat throughout her body. He used the shower water to rinse the soap off her breasts and then followed with his own tongue, lathing roughly across the swollen peaks. 

Carried away in the moment, Caitlin barely noticed her hands threading into Barry’s hair to keep him where he was and direct his mouth on her body, harder or lighter as she needed. When she finally pulled his head away with a light pop, they were both out of breath. She used her grip on his hair to pull him into a sloppy kiss. He pressed her body against the shower wall, sending electric sparks through her at the contact and pressure. 

True to what he had said the night before, Bary’s dick wasn’t fully erect, but it was swollen. From the flush that covered his body and the way he rocked into her thigh, she could tell he was very aroused. She removed one hand from his hair and slithered it down his front, telegraphing her plans to fondle him. He’d said the night before that he usually liked that during sex, but that sometimes it could be too sensitive. 

Caitlin stroked the base of Barry’s dick, eliciting a moan from him. She then caressed the tops of his thighs, teasing closer and closer, before taking circling the half-hard member at the base with her fingers, mindful to go around his balls too so she could squeeze, plumping the shaft up a little more by displacing the blood at the base into the rest of Barry’s dick. He whimpered into her mouth and gasped when she let him go to continue fondling his dick and balls together. 

The boy was making the most amazing noises and she was eager for more so she yanked politely on his hair, making him expose his throat to her so she could lick, suck and bite hungrily at the tender skin under her mouth. 

While she had him in that bowed position, head thrown back, dick pressing forward into her right hand, she trailed her left hand from his head down his back, appreciative of the increasingly loud cries he was making the closer she got to the cleft of his ass. 

“You know what I want?” she asked him, while she rested his hand at the top of his ass, fingertips just brushing the cleft.

“Yes, God, yes!” he cried, humping forward and back like he was trying to get her hand to move by jostling it lower. She smirked against his collar bone while he twitched his hips in anticipation. She gave an especially languid caress to his dick, making sure to rub her thumb around the underside of the sensitive head now that she knew he was so close. 

Then, using the water as her only slick, she gently dipped her hand into his ass crack, slowly and persistently slid her fingers downwards while she massaged Barry’s dick head with the palm of her other hand. When she finally reached his entrance, she rubbed tight circles around the puckered surface and was rewarded with a shout from Barry has he bucked and came into her hand. 

They relaxed back against the shower wall and she resumed licking and biting his throat, a lot more aroused from making Barry cum than she’d realized. Barry reached over and turned off the tap, and Caitlin made a curious, annoyed noise at the loss of the water. 

“It was running cold.” He explained, and she huffed a little. She hadn’t noticed. 


	4. Caitlin’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Barry continue what they started in the shower

After toweling off briefly, Caitlin led the way back into her bedroom, and on to the bed, where they kissed some more with her on top, wet hair dripping down onto his overheated skin. 

“I want to rim you” He told her between kisses. She responded with an enthusiastic moan and swung off of his lap. They re-aranged themselves with Caitlin on all fours and Barry draped over her back, kissing her neck and whispering into her ear. 

“I was thinking of you doing this to me, too” he told her. “I really like being rimmed. When you touched my hole in the shower, I shot off thinking that next time it could be your tongue.” He peppered kisses and licks along the sensitive juncture where her neck met her shoulder, biting a little just to feel her squirm and sigh under him. 

As he slowly ran his hands up the sides of her thighs, and torso before bringing them around to gently cup and massage her breasts, he told her in explicit detail how he planned to tease her and take his time making his way down her body. She tried to grind her ass back into his crotch as a means of encouragement, but he chuckled and ground forward, savoring the pressure and friction. 

“That’s not going to make me go faster, it’s just going to distract me.” Having cum so recently, there was no hope of an erection, which were usually pretty illusive for him anyway, but the movement of their bodies together was just on the right side of too much stimulation. Barry pushed forward again as he teased his friend’s nipples, nimble fingers making her choke out a low moan. “I could literally do this all night” he said into her back before sucking a hickey between her shoulder blades. 

For her part, Caitlin found herself rocking into Barry unconsciously, caught up in the pleasurable sensation of the little bites and love marks he was painting across her back on his way down to her ass, still listing an increasingly lewd litany of things he would do and wanted to do to every part of her.

Just when she thought it was going to be too much, Barry finally reached down and grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands. He massaged them before slipping his thumbs down her crack like he was opening a beloved treasure. 

“It’s beautiful” he told her honestly, loving the way her tight pucker nestled into the cleft of her surprisingly generous cheeks. For a thin woman, Caitlin had a lot going for her in the butt department. 

She huffed a giggle at Barry’s comment, no one had ever told her she had a beautiful anus before, but it quickly turned into a choked cry as Barry licked a hot, wet stripe up her crack and over her tight ring. Then he immediately did it again, shocking her with activity after so much teasing for so long. It was all she could do to gasp and thrash her head from side to side with the overwhelming sensation of having her most intimate area licked and massaged by Barry’s skilled mouth. 

For his part, Barry was in absolute heaven. He pushed his face harder into Caitlyn’s ass, encouraged by the sounds she was making as he first licked her asshole with the broad of his tongue before making a more concerted effort to loosen her tight rim with hot, wet pressure. As he went along, he moaned into her ass, letting her know how much it was turning him on just to toss her salad. 

Hopelessly aroused, Caitlin let her arms give out below her as she continued to moan face-down on the bed. For a while, it was all she could do to push her ass back into Barry’s hungry mouth, but then she felt the need for even more stimulation. 

“I’m going to jerk myself off, I can’t take it.” She told Barry, who stopped licking and sucking at her long enough to enthusiastically encourage her to make herself cum while he ate her ass. 

She dipped two fingers directly into her quim, already wet from the escapade in the shower as well as Barry’s recent attention. She used the natural lube she found there to slick her fingers so she could slide two of them around her swollen clit, teasing herself just as Barry had teased the rest of her body earlier. 

As her tension grew, she picked up the pace, dipping her fingers back into her increasingly needy vagina, and rubbing more and more vigorously at her clit. Before inserting the middle two fingers fully and humping forward against her own hand and backwards against Barry’s mouth. 

Barry sensed when she was close to orgasm and used that opportunity to slip the tip of his index finger inside her ass, still licking and sucking at the rim as it stretched ever so slightly around the intrusion. 

Overwhelmed with sensation, Caitlin screamed into her pillows as a powerful climax racked her body, making her feel everything from the tip of Barry’s finger to her own sopping pussy, as well as every love bite Barry had left on her back and even her slightly swollen nipples, still tender from her friend’s earlier teasing. 

After she fully collapsed under the weight of her overwhelm, Barry kissed her shoulder and told her he was going to go into the bathroom to wash his face. 

She mumbled something she hoped could be heard as the location of a new toothbrush, but she wasn’t sure. 

By the time Barry came back to bed, teeth freshly brushed with one of Caitlin’s unopened tooth brushes, he could hear her light, even breathing and knew she was asleep. 

Not wanting to wake her, he gently laid down beside her and scrolled through his phone before he also fell into a light sleep. 

After their nap, they started kissing languidly in the afternoon sunlight, unhurried and confident. Eventually things got more heated and they jerked each other off. Barry came first and then devoted all his attention to bring Caitlin off with talented fingers. 

They took another brief shower, and then atelunch while they talked over the previous day’s events. Caitlin told Barry again how much it meant to her to have a friend she could trust and be honest with about her feelings. Barry told Caitlin that it was important to him that he be her friend first, no matter what their sexual or romantic relationship was. 

They talked about the sex they’d had, going over the things they especially liked as well as the things they wanted to do the next time. Caitlin told Barry that she was happy to rim him next time, and that she was excited to suck his dick. 

“Do you mind if I call your penis cute?” She asked, absent-mindedly picking at the chips left on her pale. 

“You think my penis is cute?” Barry asked, smiling and clearly charmed. 

“Yeah” she answered, “I mean, it is.” 

Barry blushed a little at the compliment, he’d always liked it when partners used diminutive or girlish terms for his penis as it made him feel delicate and sweet, and he told Caitlin as much. 

“But please never call it a clit, I had a guy do that once and it just does not work for me at all.” He added. 

Caitlin promised that she would never call his cute little dick any such thing, and then they both giggled. 

They talked about their expectations going forward, they of course wanted to continue to have sex with each other, but neither person was looking for a monogamous partner. They’d also talked about it the night before during their ground rules talk, but the friends wanted to make sure they were on the same page the day after. Caitlin was still too raw from Ronnie’s death to have anything like a regular partner again. Barry had not been monogamous before the accident, and now that he required so much sex, putting that expectation on one person would be unrealistic. They both agreed that if he ever decided to try monogamy, Caitlin could help him out with some sexual aids that would maximize the human electromagnetic drag in relation to the speed force, which had increased his sexual drive to such a high level. 

They also talked about Barry’s sexual satiation, for science, of course. He reported that he felt mostly sated, but that he could tell he was going to masturbate that evening. Whether that was because the previous morning and evening had been so wonderful or because that was just his apatite now, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

Caitlin felt a little blush rise on her cheeks as she told Barry that she would definitely be masturbating that night, and she had no superhero reason as to why. 

Before Barry went home they agreed to call each other that evening and masturbate over the phone together. Even though it would do nothing to increase electromagnetic drag


End file.
